walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodbury Resident 1 (TV Series)
This Woodbury resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former resident of Woodbury. Following the Governor's massacre, he moved to the Prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this survivor's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Say the Word" This survivor is seen talking to other residents during the Woodbury barbecue. "Made to Suffer" After the town is attacked, this survivor gathers at the arena to witness Daryl and Merle be branded as terrorists. "The Suicide King" This survivor flees the arena when it is attacked by Rick and Maggie. The next morning, armed with a wooden baseball bat, he tries to flee Woodbury with the other townspeople, but is prevented by the guards. He witnesses Richard Foster be attacked by walkers and killed by The Governor. He later listened to Andrea's speech in the streets. "Welcome to the Tombs" This survivor is seen with mothers, children, and the elderly in the street as the Woodbury Army prepared to embark on their journey to the prison. He is later brought to the prison on a school bus with other Woodbury refugees, and is invited inside the prison. Season 4 "Isolation" The man is seen sitting in a cell after being quarantined in Cell Block A, shivering from the flu as he clutches his broken arm, having injured himself when he fled the chaos in Cell Block D. "Internment" The survivor is seen in his cell, still fighting the flu. Hershel walks by him and says he'll check on him later. Right before all the sick people die and reanimate, this survivor is locked in his cell by Hershel. "Too Far Gone" This man is seen running through the prison courtyard with another woman and manages to escape on the Woodbury bus with other survivors. "Inmates" This resident was among the survivors on the bus who were killed after at least one of the passengers reanimated due to having been getting shot during the prison assault. The elderly man's corpse was mostly devoured by the zombified passengers, preventing his reanimation. Death ;Killed By *The Governor's Militia (Caused) *Zombies This man is among the prison residents who escape on the bus during the Governor's attack. However, when Maggie, Bob, and Sasha find the bus, it is revealed that everyone on board had died, either from being shot in the assault or attacked by those who died from the flu and turned on the bus. It is possible this man was devoured as he was not one of the reanimated residents to stumble off the bus. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Say the Word" (No Lines) *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" *"Welcome to the Tombs" (No Lines) Season 4 *"Isolation" (No Lines) *"Internment" (No Lines) *"Too Far Gone" (No Lines) Trivia *Denny Ainsworth, the actor who portrays this Woodbury resident, was on set for the filming of the bus scene in "Inmates", but was not included in the actual filming. The reason is that the director felt that the bus had too many prison extras on board, so several were taken off for the zombie-killing scene, including Denny. Additionally, he was too large for Lauren Cohan to push out of the bus door, so they replaced him with a smaller extra, Becky Nunnally. However, his character would still be considered dead. *Similar to many prison extras, this character is unnamed. However, he was given several nicknames used on-set while filming, including the Shivering Man and the Coughing Man.http://www.walkingdeadforums.com/forum/f36/talk-denny-ainsworth-138082.html References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Background Characters Category:The Prison